Runaway, Love
by Jagga-Love
Summary: During the 1900's war between Britain & India, 2 star-crossed lovers - General Masen, The womanizer of his troop and Bella Devi, The abandoned English child - meet. One must runaway in fear for losing her life while the other, his heart. So, Runaway, Love
1. Prologue

_Collaborated with his-crooked-smile-1901 _

**Runaway, Love. **

**Prologue **

**Chapter Playlist **

_(suggested to listen while reading this chapter)_

Runaway Love: Ludacris ft. Mary J. Blige

Believe: Suzie McNeil

All Good Things Come to an End: Nelly Furtado

Drive: Incubus

You Found Me: The Fray

Soul Meets Body: Death Cab for Cutie

Thanks for the Memories: Fallout Boy

LEGEND

**Bold: Rosa (his-crooked-smile-1901)  
**

_Italics: Ashley_

_**Both**_

--

_So here you are guys, the prologue…finally!_

**Yes, finally. I don't know what else to say… Ashley you?**

_Me neither. Let's get on with the show then. Enjoy guys!__**  
**_

**-**

**Renee's point of view**

**-**

"Run Renée! Do not fret for me, the only regrets I have were bringing you into this mess, take Bella and go!"

This couldn't be happening! Not to my Charlie!

The footfalls were getting louder, the unmistakable sound of bullets tainted the air with a noise too foul…it was unbelievable how I hadn't fainted right then and there, but I wouldn't leave his side, not now or ever.

The shouts were getting louder though, and my baby, my poor beautiful Bella; she was only a few months old! She could not die, she needed to find love like I did with Charlie, a man she could call home.

Pounding, this was really happening. Sobs clogged my throat, the house was shaking; Charlie grabbed my face.

"My sweet pea, I will see you again in Heaven, never forget I love you more the then the world…more then life," he kissed me then, and my mind wandered, as it always does…to the day we said 'I do.' He was my soul mate, my best friend; it was the tightening in my stomach that told me something was wrong…Bella.

I unwillingly pulled myself away from Charlie, his scent attached to me, his lips lingering. Our tears had entwined, and I knew this would be the last time I would see him.

"I love you," I told him, grabbing his hands, my shelter. He leaned down and whispered in my ear,  
_  
"Runaway, Love"_

And I did.

I grabbed Bella, silent tears were running down her cheeks, her wide brown eyes large in her tiny face. Even as a child, she knew something was wrong…she couldn't even walk yet.

I latched onto her small woven basket and scampered away. The door broke open; you could hear the blood spilling. I needed to get far, they would find me too…I had too much vital information.

Death was an option though, without Charlie I had no one, I cared for no one. He would die, if I knew anything it was that, but I had to take care of Bella.

I looked down, her wee snow white, pale fingers reaching towards the house as I whisked her away. A coward I was, a worthless excuse of a wife.

I would give Bella away, someone I trust, then I would die…I wanted to join my Charlie in heaven, as soon as possible.

He would be dying at the moment, if not already dead, and soon they would be looking for me. I don't understand why those men wanted to kill us, they had no rights, they shouldn't even be aloud to step on our property, much less charge in and shed blood.

_Leave the house Renee_

_You are a disgrace, marrying that, that half-man!_

_I warned you this would happen, you being exiled_

_You love a man who prays for elephants, an animal, just like him_

_Renee how could you? Now you must leave Britain, leave me_

Oh my darling brother, Phil, forgive me.

Footsteps, pain in my back.

They had shot me…

_Bella._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Renee darling, I cannot do this anymore, pretending to be something I'm not!" he sat on the edge of his bed, his hands covering the face that never stopped smiling…till now._

_I rubbed my very pregnant belly, I do hope it wouldn't stay as bi-_

_"Renee, you do not understand what I just discovered, it was disgusting! And I can't take it! I love you, but pretending to be something I'm not, I cannot do. I'm half Indian, sweet, I refuse to be forced with a gun in hand and shoot my brothers. I am half white, half brown. I cannot forget my roots!" he cupped my cheek._

_The only thing that was different from him then and any other white man, were his beautiful foreign eyes. A wide expanse of melted cocoa, anyone could get lost in them, but his eyes could waste.  
_

"_Wouldn't you be exiled? For going against the British rule and refusing to be drafted?"_

_He nodded._

_"Your right, I have to much information, working where I do, they would most likely think that I would go back to India and tell the Raja what I have found"_

_I hummed in response._

_"We'll probably get sent to live in solitary confinement, but the danger does not stop, I held a high position in the government, almost everyone will feel betrayed, some of the more unrestrained ones would want to kill me."_

_Whatever he was saying, I would go along with it. I would follow him into hell if I had too, but that would never happen, he was too good for that…too pure._

_The only remorse I had was brining Isaac or Isabella into this mess, my child would grow up with only the bees and the birds for friends.  
__**  
**__However it didn't matter, he or she would have parent to love them. Charlie wished for a lad though, but I had a feeling it would be a girl. I was positive he won't mind, if anything he would spoil her till death. My mind kept wandering…the side effects of pregnancy._

_"Renee?"_

_He looked at me, his beautiful eyes questioning, the crinkles around the edges deepened when I nodded, in smiles of course. I wouldn't care about anything as long as I was with Charlie…forever.  
_**  
END FLASHBACK**

A sliver of blue water peeked out from behind the ever greens, the bullet was hurting but the rest of me was numb.

I broke out of the forest, they had stopped following me, they wouldn't waste time running after a child. The brutes probably knew I had been shot, my cry must have given that off.

Oh my Bella, I had only a couple of minutes left.

I remembered Charlie's father, and how he told stories about Lord Ganesh, how there _was_ a God that did listen to all of us - his devotees, so I closed me eyes as I sank down near the edge of the river, clutching my child to my chest.

I did the only thing I could…I prayed.

With a last attempt, I desperately tried to remember the mantra that would save my baby and uttered it slowly.

_Ohm Triumbikum _

_Yaja Mahin Sukhandhim Pushtivardinam_

It became harder to speak and remember the Sanskrit words as my tears got the best of me.

_Uravaar Kamiv Vandinaan_

_Mrithiyo Mokshiya Maha Mritaap_

As I opened my eyes, my daughter, _my_ beautiful Bella, looked up at me with eyes of such understanding an hope that I could envision her as the angelic adult I knew she would become.

_Lord Ganesh, I ask of you, _please_. Take my daughter to a safe place, a safe home and give her such a mother, that she will not remember me, this day._

_Protect her and love her, please._

As I felt my last moments approaching, I shakily unclasped my necklace of Charlie and I and placed it around Bella's tender neck. Her tear-stained complexion spoke of hundreds of years of wisdom and understanding.

I kissed my daughter for the last time and placed her in her woven basket and then, in the river, thinking of Lord Ganesh and the protection of my baby.

With a sudden surge of energy, I whispered the words…

"_I love you, my child. Runaway, Love."_

_--  
_

**La Fin.**

_Kind of._

_**We are currently eating Chapman's Premium 1973 mocha almond fudge ice cream.**_

_Yummyy…._

**The carton is almost done, actually.**

_Well, I hope you liked that, my little lovelies_

**The prologue not the ice cream**

_Until the next chapter…._

_Tana na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BATMAN! (I actually had to count the na na's)_

**Super man's way sexier.**

_Well, on that note, kiddos, see you later._

**Alligator.**

_Rawr._


	2. Ashes

**Runaway Love**

**Welcome to the lovely chapter 1.**

_Bienvenue a la belle chapter numero un._

**I hope you have a pleasurable and safe read.**

_Je hope vous avez un …. Okay, this is getting hard. I quit._

**Don't hurt yourself.**

_Well, seriously here is chapter one, and me and Rosa are actually quite surprised we got this done on time. But we actually see potential in the story and we hope you guys like it._

**-Insert airplane music here- **

**Chapter One : Ashes**

_Oh it tears me up  
I try to hold on, but it hurts too much  
I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay_

_But we're running through the fire  
When there's nothing left to save  
It's like chasing the very last train  
When we both know it's too late_

_-Broken Strings_

**-**

**Edward Sr. POV**

**-**

"Edward! Don't kill the butterfly!" I watched my son, the young boy who I created, set the butterfly wings on fire, he laughed as the once brown and blue insect turned sooty and black. It flew around, in hopes of putting out the fire, the ashes sprinkling around; it spiralled in circles, and then dropped. Dead.

He used to be the perfect child, always saying that he wanted to be just like me, and then he went to school. Few girls went to school, like my Elizabeth who always wanted to learn and become a doctor; she ended up being a house wife like many women are obligated too.

So after Edward went to school, where all the young boys were, he figured something was off. All those little children…they were the children of men who were soldiers in India right now, or off in war. They all talked about how they wanted to join the army, have a different woman every night to warm their beds, own guns that could fire 100 miles a second, use the sharpest swords attached to their limbs. He went to school, with high hopes and dreams…only to come home with tears in his eyes and bruises on his skin.

Of course the gossiping harpies of this town must have told their children of the horrible man who caused a ruckus in town who refused to be drafted, but I couldn't leave…not when Elizabeth needed me most. I've seen what happened to women whose husbands didn't come back from war. She was too beautiful, too gentle to be put through such terrors.

Not to mention I didn't want to be in the war, it was a terrible thing; all those men getting killed, women getting widowed, children going fatherless, just for a bit of land. It sickened me, I wanted no part of this…but Edward, he went to school, he didn't want to be part of the war either, he assumed that all the boys were like him. Well, that all changed the second he entered the school and saw the boys playing with wooden swords and swearing like mini pirates.

They made fun of Edward when he tried to tell them that war was bad, they beat him for being different. They beat him for having a father that _didn't _join the army. They beat him for not believing what they believe in, for having a different opinion …they were scared of change, scared that the violence they were raised in was not true.

Ever since that day Edward had rebelled against every rule I set up, its two years later and I get called to school almost every day because of Edward, he gets into the worst fights, when Elizabeth tried to help him, he'll scream and march away. Though he was the best fighter in class, his swordsmanship rivalled many, he wasn't the Edward that I had raised, and I was worried that it was going to be that way forever.

Edward started rolling his eyes, "You always have to ruin the fun dad, it's not my fault that your scared of death," with one last glare at my direction he marched away, his little wooden sword dangling from his breeches. Instead of going to the house, he walked through the front gate and left. I would have stopped him…but he would have just gone anyway. There was less fighting this way.

Elizabeth came back outside, her brow wrinkled in concern; she was wiping her hands on a dish cloth. "Dear, where has Edward gone?"

I sighed; of course this was her question. "I'm not sure, but knowing him he went to fight the other kids down by the park."

"Well, dinner's ready anyway." I followed her inside.

-

**Kaushalya Devi Kumar POV **

**-**

"20 rupees." Oh gosh, that was my week's salary. If the prices continued to rise, I would be living on the streets in a month.

"Why has the price been raised so much?" Jai looked at me if I were stupid. I blame the water, it was so cold, the only way to bathe without having to lug in buckets of ice cold water into the house, was the Ganges River. It had probably frozen my brain cells.

"Are you going to tell me? Because otherwise, I'll just go across the street to Raj." Jai glared over my head at Raj's stand.

Raj was angrily packing someone's groceries, his eyes never leaving Jai's.

I rolled my eyes. The two were cousins but they've had this rivalry since the day they opened separate stands.

i fingered the beads and bangles, they were sitting on the rack. I couldn't afford to splurge, as much as i wanted too...

Jai was still staring at Raj; eyebrows knitted together, mouth in a tight line. He turned his cap around and spat on the dirt beside him.

I don't understand the concept of spinning a cap. It was round, front and back were the exact same.

"The British bastards tax up everything, they won't let us export anything and they continue to steal our goods." He was shouting by now, waving his hands around like a chicken with a chopped head.

A small crowd started to gather and I rolled my eyes...again. You'd think after three months, people would get tired of Jai's complaining. Perhaps this was some sort of gimmick, to steal some more of Raj's customers.

I tossed a few coins on the counter, surely he would not notice a couple of rupees missing. Grabbing my bags, I started to walk home; well I was, before a small bundle smashed into my legs.

"Aunty K, aunty K!" It was little Priya, a tiny little thing with bright eyes and dark brown hair. She just turned three. I picked her up off the ground.

"Where's your mumma?" She started to play with my hair.

"Mommy wanted to watch uncle Jai again." I snorted, his gimmick was working. I should start going back to Raj, though his melons were always too ripe.

"You sound like papa's piggy when you do that! Uncle Param said that when you eat too much curry, you turn oh-range, but Anisha's papa eats curry all day and he is really fat but he is not oh-range..."

On and on she went, quite a mouth she had. Like her mother. But she was still one of the most adorable girls I have ever known.

I looked at her longingly; she was making hand gestures around her belly and talking in the deepest voice her little mouth could handle. "... and he told us that 'laddoos are healthy for you, children'..."

Again, I had to laugh, she just never stops.

How I wish I could have a little child like Priya. How I wish I could hear my own little thing talk to me like her.

I wish for a lot of things, doesn't mean that they are going to happen. After all, I have spent years praying for that child that I know I will never conceive. I'm impotent.

Have you ever heard that before? An Indian female that will never have children. What a title, don't you think?

I sadly brought my hand to my flat stomach thinking of the joy that one miracle could bring. It would completely change up my life, my world. I would never have a boring day, one filled with the same routine I practice day after day and just like every other day, today's no different.

I snapped back into reality hearing Priya call my name. "Aunty K, everything okay? You look sad."

"Of course not. Come on; let's get you to your ma."

I was not in the mood for gossiping at this hour, so after dropping off Priya, I headed to the Ganges River before home.

Whenever I thought of my disability, I often found myself at the Ganges. Why is my impotence a disability? Because I am an Indian woman, and Indian women are born to get married and have kids and take care of their family; nothing more, nothing less. Indian women are born with one purpose – to conceive.

Because of this disability, which was given to me as a precious gift from the Lord himself, I am constantly given the evil eye by most of the woman who _have_ the ability. The reason for that is because they just do not understand. No one understands, and that's why I come here – the Ganges, the holy river. To find peace.

I started walking near the shore of the river, allowing myself to feel the water between my toes and the sun burning a hole through my back. The sun? Well it's been quite a while since he's blessed us with his heat and when he does, it's blazing hot.

Here goes another swim in the Ganges.

Older females like me do not do this but eh, what have I got to lose? I found the largest rock and after making sure that no one was in sight, I quickly slipped out of my sari, leaving me in my petticoat and blouse.

Taking a quick look around, I walked down the steps of the river and into the cold water, immediately comforted by the intense coldness and the peaceful atmosphere. I started swimming around when something caught my eye.

There was a basket sitting at the base of the gigantic Lord Shiva statue. A basket?

I made my way towards it, confused, the sun blinding my sight. I gripped onto the statue for support as i started to unhook the cloth that was somehow attached to the rock. I started to bring pull the basket towards me and off the platform. When it landed in my arms, i was shocked.

Inside, was a beautiful little baby.

--

**La Fin.**

_Kind of._

**So, we're sitting in Ashley's room right now. Umm….my mouth tastes like Febreze. Why? Ashley, please explain.**

_He he. Well, see, me and brother got into a Febreze fight in his girlfriend's car today and well, it was long and Rosa happened to be sitting right next to me… He he._

**Anyhoo, we hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next update will hopefully be next Sunday (we're going for once a week)**

_In the next chappy, we shall be writing about Bella's childhood and perhaps Edwards… let us know if you have any ideas you wish to see in the story, and we might put them in! ___

**If you made it this far in our short author's note a) you have no life **_(but we love you for it!)_ **or b) you now need to review **_(please!)_

_Until the next time, _

_PEACE OUT, homies!_

**Au revoir.  
**


	3. Miracle

_I know, I know, it's been SUPER long, but the excuses are at the end of the chappy...LOL! If you guys didn't know, all of the characters in this story so far have the names of people in Rosa and my life. _

_Kaushalya Devi Kumar is our late grandma. This story's for her. ___

**Ashley dictated me into doing this. I wanted to drink Fruitopia and watch a cheesy movie.**

_SM's byootiful creations are unfortunately not ours, nor are the characters.____But the plot is__**! ;D -we **_**just mutate them and twirl them around to make them ours**_**- **_

-

**Kaushalya Devi Kumar POV **

**-**

"_Adventure must start with running away from home"_

_-William Bolitho _

Inside, was a beautiful baby.

I gasped in awe at the tiny creature.

Had this precious child made it to the Ganges across waters and only in the basket?

It's a miracle! _Oh, Lord Ganesha, Thank-You for protecting this innocent child._

As all these thoughts flooded mind, I had made it back to land and I was already memorising the beauty's fair snow white skin, soft pink lips, and oh, those eyes. I could drown myself in the chocolaty innocence.

I snapped out of my trance and realised that the baby's probably freezing. I placed the basket near my clothes and picked up the child into my arms. It looked at me with such curiosity and ... and hope that I couldn't help but smile. I wrapped the baby up in my sari and held it close to my chest, feeding it as much of my body warmth as I could muster, but being wet it proved to be difficult.

The child gazed at me with eyes of love? And nuzzled it's little head in my shoulder. Those deep brown orbs closed and it looked as if the enfant felt at peace.

I felt dozens of sets of eyes on me as I walked with this now found child to my home. But I could honestly care less that I was wearing almost no clothes and was wet. This stunning child had me entranced.

I noticed that Priya was walking right next to me with the baby's basket and she looked as if she was going to burst, probably with something she wanted to say. She knew to wait until home.

I stopped in front of my house and looked at the angel in my arms as Priya opened the door.

As soon as we entered Priya whispered, "Aunty, is she your baby?"

_She? My baby?_

This thought never seemed to occur to me. I just noticed the pink blanket wrapped around the tiny creature... a girl. I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my features.

I looked at Priya, "I hope so, sweetie." _Please Lord Ganesha._

She nodded and lead me to my cozy bedroom. It was then that I realised I needed to get in to some decent clothes, as I was now cold.

I placed the gorgeous child on my bed and wrapped the blanket around her thin frame. Priya lay down next to her and looked at her just as I had – completely captured.

i knew that i could trust Priya and left quickly to change.

Thoughts continued to swarm my mind as I thought of the little girl.

Could this fair child me mine? Was I meant to be her...her mother?

_Mother._

Huh. My heart skipped beats as i thought of the angel and me. Mother?

_Please, please let it be so. Let this miracle be mine._

I walked back to Priya and saw that she was softly patting the petit head of the baby... _my baby?_

i sat next to her and noticed the chain around her neck. I touched the gold and the angel awoke. Those eyes looked at me questioningly and I asked her, "What's this, love?"

i opened the heart-shaped pendant that adorned her slender neck and it said:

_Isabella M. Swan_

"What does it say, aunty?"

I said her name out loud and it was beautiful, just like the child. Then the ang- Isabella started to whimper.

_Oh! She's cold, stupid and probably hungry. Right._

"Priya, do you have any extra baby clothes at your house for Isabella?"

She nodded furiously, "I'll go run and get some." i was about say something when she cut me off, "Don't worry, I won't tell mumma, I'll say it's for my doll."

I smiled my thanks. The girl was smarter than she appeared, she knew me too well.

I was removing the blanket off Isabella just as Priya returned was an arm load of girly clothes.

"Here you go, aunty! Put this on her!" She picked out the pinkest frock, of course.

"Sweetie, maybe later. How about this?" It was a thin nightgown, pink though.

"Okay!"

I gently took off Isabella's clothes and heard her quiet whimpers. She was cold, hungry, sleepy, _be quick Kaushalya._

I changed her diaper to a new one, and quickly slipped the gown over her head, feeling her delicate skin. Truly, an angel.

I wrapped her up in a blanket that, of course, Priya was already holding out for me.

Now, next task. Hunger.

_Hunger._

I had to feed her.

_I_ had to feed her.

She was simply too little for a bottle. I wanted this for so long. It would mean that she was mine. My child. _My _baby_. _

Was it possible how could milk have been produced? _Since you've started believing in miracles, that's how._

I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I held Isabella, her tiny hand resting on my chest. _Please let it be._

Priya hugged me and said "You can do it, aunty. She's your baby." I looked at her and she wiped my tears.

I handed her to Priya and lifted my top and un-clasped my bra. Priya placed Isabella in my hands but not before kissing her crown.

Isabella looked up at me and smiled before she took me into her fragile mouth.

_Jai ho, Lord Ganesha!_

**6 year later...**

"Mummy I want another one!"

I looked over my quilt at her, there was a pout curved on her lips and tears in her eyes. She was holding an empty jar of ink and a leather-bound notebook Meena and Sid had given her for her 6th birthday.

I sighed, wishing I could buy her a new one, but I could barely raise myself with the small income I got from selling and sewing clothing.

Poor little Bella, she rarely asked for things, and when she did I couldn't afford to buy them for her.

"Sweetheart, you know mum can't buy these things right now."

She sadly nodded and climbed into my lap; as small as a gem and as light as a feather, she would make a wonderful wife one day...probably to a British man.

Bella could barely speak Hindi, after Sid started to teach her English, she forgot the native tongue. It made sense though, after all; she was the daughter of a white family. I smoothed down her hair.

"What if I ask Raj or Jai, will they give it to me?"

Her mind is sharper than mine! If only I had thought of that earlier, those bumbling idiots would give her anything she wanted, no one could resist her eyes.

she was flipping through her book and pointing at pictures. I looked down; there was a lone, tiny girl in the middle of the page. Bella stopped talking and sighed...her head dropped.

I tilted the picture to the little window, way on the edges of the paper were more tiny pictures...it was me, Sid, Meena, Raj, Jai and Priya. It a different picture, but of course the pictures were perfect.

From the first day she drew a picture, I knew the little one was an artist. Normally though, her pictures were full of life, this one was so sad.

Bella took the notebook in her small hands and jumped down from my lap. She laid herself on her belly on the ground and scrutinized the picture.

"Bella what's wrong? Why are all of us so far away from you in the picture?"

She looked up at me, and then promptly ripped the picture out of the notebook. Walking over to me, she plopped back down on my lap, pointing at the lonely girl.

"That's me, I'm sad cause no one wants to be my fwend."

She sniffed.

"The girls don't like me; they pull at my hair and call me veerd!"

Her hands started to move towards the pictures of me and everyone else.

"And you, and Auntie Meena, and Uncle Sid, and Raj and Jai, and Priya are far because you're normal."

She picked up my hand with both of hers and placed them on her lap. The contrast was striking; hers were the colour of coconut milk, mine of wine.

"How come I don't look like you?"

I sighed...it was now or never.

"Well Bella, one day 6 years ago I went out for a swim at the river."

She nodded and crushed the paper to her chest.

_26 minutes later_

..."

Bella looked at me with confused eyes.

"Okay, your still mommy though, don't worry"

She patted the top of my hand as if consoling a child. I told her she wasn't my child and she tries to make me feel better? Only Bella.

She hopped down and started to crawl around looking for something.

"Mumma there are other people like me?"

She sighed again and peeked at me from under a clay pot.

"I still like you better"

She found what she was looking for -my book- and pulled me off the couch. Aiming me toward the door she grabbed her own notebook and walked me out the house with her .

Bella was humming a tune while I walked behind her. As usual the stares and glares ran over me and Bella. Bitter old fools, many of the town disliked her because she was a white child. It made me pity them, they couldn't handle change.

Bella chatted up Jai for some ink, but I was listening to some different chatting.

"Mum, why don't I have skin like her?"

"Because Anisha she is a daughter of the evil white men"

Anita and her equally annoying daughter Anisha. They held such whine and malice in their voices; I wanted to throw a melon at them.

Enough was enough; there was only so much we could take. Goodbye Ganges, I will miss you.

-

**Sid Ainsworth's POV**

**-**

Today's the day.

Bella and Kaushalya are coming to Delhi, to stay with us.

What a great gift. A beautiful child and her greatly respected mother.

I can just remember the days when Kaushalya would send letters to Meena with such sadness filled into the words about her impotence and look at today. Her world is _filled_ with happiness.

Ours is too, of course.

All because of Bella.

She's changed us all.

I'm English just like Bella. I've known it since the very day Kaushalya had sent the letter describing the angel.

I wish to make her Bilingual. Hindi and English just like me. I will teach her English myself, I've made it my goal. Bella's so lucky to have not lived in the hell hole England, and be here instead, in a place of serenity. India. How glad I am that I live here with my lovely Indian wife, she is my life.

Speaking of my wife, Meena has already bought another notebook and ink for our little artist.

Bella's so talented, God has truly blessed her, I wish to have a child, a girl, just like her one day.

For now, I am content with Meena and now, of course, Bella and Kaushalya.

I can already smell the happiness these two are going to bring into this home.

I'm sure that because there are more English here, in Delhi, Bella will surely fit in perfectly with everyone.

It's upsetting what such a little girl had to go through at such a young age, as well as Kaushalya.

All of these hardships in their past shall be rewarded here, in Delhi.

I will make sure of it.

**2 weeks later...**

**-**

**Sid Ainsworth's POV**

**-**

"Bella! Who taught you that word?" Bella ran out of the room.

"Bastard, bastard, bastard, bas -"

"Bella, hush. Do not say such things! Who taught you that word?!"

You could hear her little footsteps leaving the house. Bella shouted covering her ears, "Uncle Sid...Bastard!"

She ran away giggling, probably to go play with Sarena. Meena was laughing, holding the counter for support. It was a wonderful day when your niece call's your husband a bastard.

Now I had to run before Kaushalya came into the kitchen and beat me with a broom.

"Meena, the love of my life, the woman of my heart, the –"

"Just go, I won't tell her. I had to marry the scared little white boy."

"She's your sister." I sounded like a whiny child, but was deadlier than a nest of disturbed rattle snakes.

"Go or I'll change my mind, and I'll explain if you buy me those earrings from Sard's-"on she went, but I was gone.

I ran a yard 'till u found Bella. She was sitting Indian style and drawing a flower. She was sitting in Sarena's father's field.

"Bella... Do you want to come with me to buy your mumma and aunty Meena some jewellery?"

Bella grinned and grabbed my hand, "Gold, buy gold. Mumma is angry!" she giggled and we walked off.

--

**La Fin.**

Kind of.

**Yes, that took us three weeks to ****update – **_(almost a month)__**- **_**thank you, Ashley. But my school was attacked by Martians, I was in a frea****k accident that broke all my bones, including my fingers and Ashley was arrested for eating small children...and stealing cookies...my dog ate my chapter!**

_Err...good try, Rosa. Actually, honestly, we lost the book we wrote the chapter in and it took a decade to locate and I found it TODAY and typed it too____. Sorry! Also, I won't forget to mention the fact that Rosa WOULDN'T TYPE HER PART!_

_BUT, next chapter is filled with Edward goodness!_

_**Lastly, a question to end off: What kind of jewellery do **_**you**_** wear?**_


	4. AN : Sorry, m'lovies!

_**Eyy Yo! **_

_**Sorry for letting you all down and making you think this was a chapter update. But we just wanted to let you know that this story has been on hiatus for a while now.**_

_**Both of us have kinda been busy with our family and with school on it's way, it's only added stress.**_

_**We just wanted to let you know, 'cause you deserve to. And if you have any questions or comments whatsoever, please go ahead and PM either one of us.**_

_**We are trying our best to get this story back on track and we would absolutely love it if you guys stuck around with us. We are not giving up on Runaway, Love, we can promise you that. **_


End file.
